I May Lie , But I still Love Her
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: I just figured something out . I lied to her . I lied to the only women that could every love me and that I could ever love . I was to stupid to see this before .


I May Lie , But I still Love Her

* * *

I walk down the dark roads of Konoha . I just figured something out . I lied to her . I lied to the only women that could every love me and that I could ever love . I was to stupid to see this before . Now I know just how she felt when she found me in bed with Karin .

I had just dropped Mikoto and Kyo off at Naruto's to spend the night with Naruto's and Hinata's son Jiraiya . I had told Karin that I would be back late so that I could go out for a drink with Naruto , Sai , and Kakashi .

I was about to walk out the door when Mikoto started wailing her head off . She ran out of the room where the three children had been playing . She grabbed my leg and said something I could not make out . I lifted her up and asked what was wrong .

" I left Puppy at home on the bed ! " I sigh . She had just left her stuffed dog on her bed at my house . Puppy was a stuffed dog that Kiba had given her when she had turned two right before Sakura and I split . You would not see Mikoto without Puppy .

" I'll go get Puppy and bring her back here 'k ? " I say to the little girl . I look back into the jade green eyes that she got from her mother . That was the only real difference between Mikoto and her twin , Kyo . They both had my raven hair with light pink highlights . Their faces were almost a perfect mix of Sakura and me . But they had different eyes . Kyo with coal colored one and Mikoto with jade .

I put Mikoto down and wiped the tears off of her five year old face . I told Naruto that I would meet him at the bar and walked off down the road towards my home . Once there I grabbed the black stuffed toy and was about to walk out the door when I heard a sound coming from the bedroom that I shard with Karin .

I walked to the room . I placed my ear on the door . I opened the door and say Karin with another man . They looked at me and I stomped out of the house . I heard Karin follow and say that she didn't love me any more .

I walked back to Naruto's , gave Mikoto Puppy and stormed off to the bar . I had spent hours with Naruto , Sai and Kakashi telling me that it was called Karma . That I finally knew how Sakura had felt when she found out about Karin and I . I hated myself for doing that .

At about 12 we all went our own ways . Soon I found myself walking down the road to Sakura's home . I had no idea why I was at Sakura's . Maybe I thought I wanted to tell her sorry about what happened between us . I was about to knock on the door when it came open .

I saw a more than buzzed , but less than drunk Jugo . We looked at each other for a few seconds and it would have lasted longer if not a certain pink haired women had not walked up behind Jugo . Sakura and I locked eyes . We started at each other for what seemed like hours .

" What do you want ?! " Sakura deanded from me . I could see the fire in her eyes burn brightly .

" Can we talk ? " I am as nerves as hell . I was standing at my ex-wife's door step during the middle of the night . She steps aside and I walk though the door . Sakura closes the door and walks to her living room . I follow behind her silently . Once we are in the living room she turns and faces me .

" What do you want Sasuke ? " I realize that I miss the Kun that she used to put at the end of my name . I have no idea what to say so I stay silent . " Get on with it Sasuke , its late ! " She wants and answer so I prepare to speak .

" Sakura . . . I . . .I want to say that I . . I'm sorry about what I did to you . I still love you . " I looked at her and could plainly see the rage in her eyes . I could also see that she did not believe me . " Maybe this will help . " I say and I capture her in a kiss that was full of the passion that Sakura always wanted from me . For hours it seemed we expolred each other . We bioth knew it was never like anything that had happened during our marriage . Finally we had to come apart for air .

" Sasuke how do I know you are telling the truth ? " I good qoustion . I had not really thought about this part , but said what I hoped would answer her qusetion .

" I left Karin . She was having an affair . It hurt to have someone that you thought loved you betray you . It feels like shit . I hate making you go through that . I love you and hope that maybe we can start over and try this again . " I look at her and see that she is shedding silent tears . And I see her smile the smile that made me choose her the first time , other than all the other fangirls that chased after me when I returned .

" Only if you agree to something first . " She says . I was hoping that she would adcept .

" Anything , Sakura . " I whisper silently in her ear .

" Never leave me again . " I smile . I knew I could keep this one .

" Never again ! " I lean in and capture her lips in another kiss .

My name is Sasuke Uchiha . I may have lied to Sakura and broke her heart . But I still love her and will never lie to her again .

* * *

Disclamer :" I do not own Naruto !

This is the sequel to the story ' He may lie , but i could never hate him ' ! I thinks thats tha name pertty sure !

Later ! Read and review !


End file.
